Roll the Credits
by xtrishnjeffeverx
Summary: This is an Ipod Shuffle challenge with the pairing EvexMiz. This is a big tribute to one of my favorite reviewers... Bathpinkdog
1. Chapter 1

**_All right here is a new story named Roll the Credits Hope you guys enjoy this. For those who are not familliar with the Ipod Shuffle Challenge... I'll explain it to you._**

**_1. Put your Ipod, MP3,4,5 or 6 and Cell Phone in shuffle mode _**

**_2. The first ten songs that will play will be your inspiration in writing the story_**

_** then can use your favorite pairings. **_

**Russian Roulette**

Eve Torres walked in the house she was sharing with the Miz. Being a wwe diva sometimes wears her off, and tonight is the night. She walked in their room and lay down in the bed. Mike and Eve's schedule always contradict because their on different brands. Tonight Mike should be home because he has the week off. Mike made up an excuse that he's 'helping' Nikki of the Bella twins. It's obvious that he's cheating on her but she doesn't want to believe it. All her friends told her everything they knew about him. Her friends from Smack down and even her Best friend, fellow diva search contestant and Mike's ex Maryse told her he's been cheating on her. She called her and Mike's best friend John Morrison. She told him all her friends theory...

_**Take a breath, take it deep Calm yourself, he says to me If you play, you play for keeps Take a gun, and count to three I m sweating now, moving slow No time to think, my turn to go...**_

_**Say a prayer to yourself He says close your eyes Sometimes it helps And then I get a scary thought That he s here means he s never lost...**_

No one ever expect the next things. Her phone vibrated. It was a picture message from an anonymous sender. Tears fall down from her cheeks. There it was Mike and Nikki almost naked and kissing each other. She went to the nearest drawer and pulled out something.

And you can see my heart beating You can see it through my chest And I m terrified but I m not leaving Know that I must must pass this test So just pull the trigger

As my life flashes before my eyes I m wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won t get the chance to say goodbye But it s too late too pick up the value of my life

She wrote in a peace of paper

Im sorry... I can't do this anymore. I love you Mike always have always will. Remember to always be happy. I'll never forget you. Eve & Baby Mike

Eve touched her stomach where their baby is growing. She wiped the tears in her eyes and pulled the trigger. Eve laid on the floor swimming on her own blood. Hours later Maryse arrived at their house. She cried when she saw Eve laying lifeless. She called 911.

"Time of death... 3:54 am August 28, 2010" the doctor announced.

Maryse informed their friends about the news. Everybody cried and some blamed Mike for what happened. The WWE Universe also cried when they found out about the news. The WWE Management in honor of Eve paid tribute to her short career. Years has already passed and still nobody get over the fact that Eve committed suicide. All those times, Everybody thought that Mike doesn't care about her death but in all reality he does care. He never meant for anything to happen. What he and Nikki had is pure lust and what he and Eve had is love. He love Eve. He'll never get over the fact that she ended her own life because of him. Nonetheless She's caring his child. He pulled out a piece of paper.

To those who care, Thank you. Im doing this to finally make things right. Im gonna do everything to be with Eve and our kid.

He folded the paper and just like Eve... He pulled the trigger.

_**A/N I cried when I was making this. Bathpinkdog: Hope you like it. I love you girly to death. So tell me what you think.**_

_**xoxo,**_  
_**nixieü**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**WOMANIZER**_

_**Superstar Where you from, how's it going?**_  
_**I know you Gotta clue, what your doing You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here But I know what you are, what you are, baby**_

_**Look at you Gettin' more than just re-up Baby, you Got all the puppets with their strings up Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em I know what you are, what you are, baby**_

_**Womanizer Woman-Womanizer You're a womanizer Oh Womanizer Oh You're a Womanizer Baby You, You You Are You, You You Are Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer**_

_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)**_  
_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)**_

_**You Got Me Goin'**_  
_**You're also Charmin'**_  
_**But I can't do it U Womanizer**_

_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)**_  
_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)**_

_**You Say I'm Crazy I got your crazy You're nothing but A Womanizer**_

_**Daddy-O You got the swagger of a champion Too bad for you You just can't find the right companion I guess when you have won too many, makes it hard It could be easy Who you are, that's just who you are, baby**_

_**Lollipop Must mistake me you're a sucker To think that I Would be a victim of another Say it, play it how you wanna But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby**_

_**Womanizer Woman-Womanizer You're a womanizer Oh Womanizer Oh You're a Womanizer Baby You, You You Are You, You You Are Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer**_

_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)**_  
_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)**_

_**You Got Me Goin'**_  
_**You're also Charmin'**_  
_**But I can't do it U Womanizer**_

_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)**_  
_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)**_

_**You Say I'm Crazy I got your crazy!**_  
_**You're nothing but A Womanizer**_

_**Maybe if we both lived in different worlds (Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer)**_  
_**It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl But I can't 'cause we don't You...**_

_**Womanizer Woman-Womanizer You're a womanizer Oh Womanizer Oh You're a Womanizer Baby You, You You Are You, You You Are Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer**_

_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)**_  
_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)**_

_**You Got Me Goin'**_  
_**You're also Charmin'**_  
_**But I can't do it U Womanizer**_

_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)**_  
_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)**_

_**You Say I'm Crazy I got your crazy!**_  
_**You're nothing but A Womanizer**_

_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)**_  
_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)**_

_**Womanizer Woman-Womanizer You're a womanizer Oh Womanizer Oh You're a Womanizer Baby**_

Michael Mizanin is a womanizer. All the girls love to be with him. And Eve is one of those girls. Weekly He changed his flavor. Eve wants it so bad to be with him. All the time he's around girls she felt jealousy hit her. He's really good looking. This week his flavor is Eve. Eve don't mind. As long as even once she can call him his own. Even it means she's just his quick fuck. It's okay she'll handle it. Everybody has warned her but she didn't listen. All she wants is for him to be hers for a week. Love indeed is truly blind... You're gonna do anything for it to happen even if its risking your heart getting broken. She had proved everyone wrong at least that's what she thought. For the past months she and Mike has been dating. He will go home at the right time. One problem they are on different brands. She thought he's loyal to her but in reality he's not. He kept messing with other divas such as the Bella twins, Brooke, Michelle and his current flavor, Layla. Wanna know how she found out? Guess... She's sexy, She's Smart and She's Mike's longest girlfriend who he never cheated on...

Maryse. Since the divas search she and Maryse became best friends even though they are rivals on screen. Eve disappointed everyone when she didn't cry once she saw Mike and Layla making out. She accepted that she's just a short time. That's what she wants everyone to think. Secretly her heart is breaking. She continued her life trying to put the puzzle he broke.

She felt someone tapped her. She turned around and saw Nikki Garcia known to fans as Nikki Bella of the Bella twins, Other ex of Mike which like her became blinded by love.

"All hail the Mighty Womanizer" Nikki said

At least once in her life she's not the only who have been stupid.

**Once a womanizer always a womanizer.**

**A/N Okay I felt bad when I trash Nikki on the previous chapter so I make her look good here. Again hope you like it. Just a little click on the review button wont hurt so dont hesitate. Again anything or any ideas are welcome just PM me or put it here by reviews.**

**xoxo, **

**nixieü**


End file.
